1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for automated inspection of manufactured substrates.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automated electron beam inspection systems typically use an electron beam column to scan an electron beam across a region of a substrate surface to obtain image data. The image data may be processed to detect manufacturing defects in the region.